


diamkan saja

by regel



Category: Closers (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Seha kenal sekali suara yang memanggilnya. Hm...





	diamkan saja

**Author's Note:**

> Closers Online punya Naddic
> 
> Nata punya saya #dilemparkukri

Sayup-sayup Lee Seha mendengar suara mengerikan dari belakang. Aneh. Rasanya kenal suara yang memanggilnya itu.

"Lee Seha! Kemari dan lawan aku, sialaaan!"

Oh, iya. Nata dan teriakannya. Seha hampir saja lupa kalau dia akan menjalani misi bersama anak paling bermasalah di Wolfdog.

Yah, semua anggota Wolfdog bermasalah, sih. Tapi Nata itu tipe yang berbeda. Dia bukan Levia si dimensional monster, atau Tina si android, Harpy yang mantan pencuri, atau Violet yang seorang nona.

Dia cuma anak manusia yang suaranya besar. Phase powernya besar. Kukrinya besar. Kemarahannya besar.

Butuh 0.2 detik bagi Seha untuk menyadari kalau Nata adalah anak yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Jadi dia memutuskan mengalah. Berdiri di tempat dan membiarkan Nata bekerja semaunya. Membasmi semua sesukanya.

Kemudian, Lee Seha tinggal duduk di atas batu atau semacamnya sambil main game seraya menggumam tanpa melepas pandang dari portable game-nya,

"Terima kasih, kerja bagus, Nata."

Peduli amat Seulbi nanti marah-marah karena dia tidak bekerja dan menyerahkan semua pada Nata. Paling-paling nanti Nata hanya akan menghadiahinya ledakan Hades kuadrat sebagai hukuman karena tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ya sudah.

Habis, muka marahnya Nata lucu sih.

Ups..


End file.
